A Hanyou and a Taiyoukai
by AquaWater99
Summary: What happens when you put Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru's group together for one stormy night? Enjoy.


(Author's note: Actually, instead of "Sesshomaru and Rin", which was deleted by fanfiction staff, I thought I might make this instead. I haven't exactly made up my mind yet, but we'll see. Read, enjoy, and review!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain poured down, drenching the taiyoukai, ningen, and imp youkai.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Let's go find a cave to spend the night!" cried Rin, hugging her arms while shivering violently.

Sesshomaru, the tall dog taiyoukai, nodded once to show he accepted, and then strode off without another word. Rin followed her warden, while Sesshomaru's retainer, Jaken, struggled to climb up the slippery rocks, clinging onto his Nintoujou.

Reaching what seemed like a comforting cave, Sesshomaru slowed down before crouching down to enter. Entering, Rin saw an extremely unexpected sight.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! What are you doing here?!!" yelled a familiar voice.

Glancing up, Rin recognized Sesshomaru's hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha, with the miko, Kagome, the monk, Miroku, the taijiya, Sango, and the two youkai, Shippo and Kirara.

"How dare you address Sesshomaru-sama that way! Curse you, baka hanyou!" cried Jaken, waving his fist.

A kick sent the imp youkai flying against the cave wall.

"Inuyasha, this cave is intended for Rin's safety tonight. Not for me." Said Sesshomaru in his normal, cold voice.

"You- you actually care for that ningen?!!" yelped Inuyasha, completely taken by surprise.

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Rin is my ward, and it is my responsibility to take care of her." He said shortly.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Rin can stay with us; they can all stay with us! Just allow it this once, okay?" butted in Kagome.

Inuyasha growled with annoyance.

"Fine. Just don't blame me when the sunlight hits our dead bodies tomorrow." With that, everyone settled down.

A few minutes passed in silence. Finally, Rin broke it.

"I'm bored, Kagome-sama. Could we play something?"

"Well Rin, there's really nothing to do except the sleep until tomorrow comes. Hm… let's play chopsticks!" Kagome began teaching Rin how to play.

On the other side of the cave, Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru, still suspicious.

"Sesshomaru, if you do anything to hurt Kagome or anyone else, you won't see the next sunrise. I'll make sure of that."

Sesshomaru did not answer, but it was evident that he was beginning to lose his patience with the hanyou.

At another corner, Miroku was seizing the chance, while everyone else was preoccupied, to start womanizing a little with Sango, who smacked the monk with her Hiraikotsu a few minutes later.

And at yet another corner of the cave, Shippo and Kirara were with Jaken, staring at the other three scenes with wide eyes. _Oh boy, what a night we're going to have,_ thought Shippo, lying down against Kirara.

Hours passed, as Rin and Kagome tied with chopsticks, Inuyasha nearly losing one of his arms from Sesshomaru, and Miroku getting bruises that would last _quite_ some time. At around 2:00am, a flash of lightning startled them all except for Sesshomaru, who had smelled the static coming from a while away.

Kagome sighed, walking over to the cave entrance.

"Well, it looks like we're in for a long night. I'm going to go to sleep."

A few murmurs of agreement came from Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Jaken, but Inuyasha would not lose his suspicions. Sesshomaru was getting _really_ irritated now.

"Hanyou, lose your thoughts about me, and start worrying about yourself, if _you_ want to see the next sunrise!"

Inuyasha growled, but looked away from Sesshomaru, and did not speak again.

At about five, the rain finally stopped. Rin walked out first, with Sesshomaru and Jaken following her. Suddenly, Rin gasped.

"Look, Sesshomaru-sama! What's that?"

A seven-colored rainbow stretched across the sky, reaching the furthest ways it could go, just as the sun was rising.

"That, Rin, is a rainbow. It's something formed when rain and sunlight hit." Said Kagome, smiling as she came out to stand by Rin.

They all stood there, the three youkai, taiyoukai, monk, miko, taijiya, onnanoko, and the hanyou, watching the sunrise, the beginning to not just another day, but another chance to start life again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Baka: stupid

Hanyou: Half-demon

Hiraikotsu: Boomerang Bone

Miko: priestess

Ningen: human

Nintoujou: Staff of two heads

Onnanoko: girl

-Sama: used for very respected people

Taijiya: demon exterminator

Taiyoukai: great demon

Youkai: demon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: I hope this fanfic is an okay replacement for "Sesshomaru and Rin". Please review and thanks!)


End file.
